Being a Maid
by siapa
Summary: Sakura yang merupakan anak orang kaya harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya adalah tersangka korupsi sehingga kini ia jatuh miskin. Karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha dan menikah dengan Rock Lee, Sakura harus menerima bahwa ia akan bekerja sebagai pe


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
_

**_Warning:_**_OOC, typo, ide pasaran mungkin, AU._

* * *

_**Being a Maid**_

_Presented by __**Lunarthemis**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut pirang agak gelap menaiki anak tangga rumahnya untuk menuju lantai dua di mana kamar putri satu-satunya berada. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian mahal yang seolah menambah kesannya yang semakin terlihat berkelas ditambah dengan perhiasan yang menghiasi telinga, leher, dan jemari tangannya.

Di koridor lantai dua tersebut, ia bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan rumahnya. "Kau sudah membangunkan Sakura?"

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk sopan. "Sudah, Nyonya. Namun, Nona Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi, malah kembali tidur."

Mendengar jawaban pelayannya yang memang jujur itu, Mebuki menghentak kesal dan segera berjalan menghampiri kamar anaknya. Ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahoni, diketuknya pintu tersebut dengan buru-buru.

"Sakura, lekas bangun sekarang juga! Kau sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk masuk sekolah. Jangan memalukan orang tuamu dengan datang terlambat terus. Tahun baru, kau juga harus memberi itikad baik yang baru," kata Mebuki dari luar kamar anaknya. Sementara itu, yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah desahan malas dari putrinya.

Setelah berdecak kesal, dibukanya gagang pintu tersebut dan ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Di sana ia menemukan sosok gadis remaja bersurai merah muda yang tergeletak tak berdaya seperti tubuh tak bernyawa. Sungguh tak elit posisi tidur anaknya itu, dengan kepala terjulur ke bagian belakang tempat tidur serta kedua kakinya yang terletak berbeda arah.

Mebuki menghampiri Sakura dan menggoyangkan kaki putrinya itu. "Sakura, ayo bangun! Lekas mandi, pakai seragam sekolahmu, dan setelah itu langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama aku dan Ayahmu."

"Hmmm … aku masih mengantuk—"

"Jangan kau coba untuk melawanku, Sakura. Sekarang, cepat bangun dan lakukan apa yang baru saja Ibu katakan tadi!" perintah Mebuki sambil menarik kedua lengan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu segera beranjak duduk dan segera membawa bokongnya menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura menguap lebar, namun segera ditutupnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kemudian, sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut _pink_ yang acak-acakan, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi seperti titah yang telah diberikan oleh Ibunya.

Setelah memastikan putrinya itu melakukan perintahnya, Mebuki segera melangkah turun menuju lantai bawah dan melihat suaminya telah selesai dengan sarapannya. Haruno Kizashi kini terlihat begitu rapih dengan setelan jasnya sembari membaca koran pagi dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam. Sepertinya beliau terlalu lama menunggu.

"Ke mana Sakura?" tanya Kizashi tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiap-tiap kalimat yang ia baca dari topik hangat koran tersebut.

"Sedang mandi, selalu saja anak itu bangun kesiangan," keluh Mebuki sembari menyelaikan selai cokelatnya pada roti panggangnya.

Setelah itu, Mebuki segera menggigit pelan pinggiran rotinya tersebut dan sesekali ia menyesap perlahan teh paginya dengan mata _emerald_ miliknya yang tak teralihkan dari televisi di sana yang menampilkan acara berita pagi. Kini sang pembaca berita pagi tersebut terlihat akan membacakan berita baru dan sedang hangat, setidaknya sampai akhirnya Kizashi mematikan televisi tersebut membuat Mebuki bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau juga menyukai berita?" tanya Mebuki terheran-heran.

Kizashi terlihat kikuk. "Tidak. Sudahlah, aku akan segera pergi ke kantor," jawabnya gelagapan sembari membawa tas kerjanya menuju mobilnya yang telah disiapkan oleh salah satu supir mereka.

_Sikapnya aneh sekali_, pikir Mebuki namun berusaha tak peduli dan kembali melahap sarapan paginya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki dari anak tangga membuat kepala Mebuki menoleh refleks ke sana. Di sana ia melihat putrinya itu telah tampil rapih (sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya saat baru bangun tidur tadi).

"Lekaslah sarapan, Sakura. Setelah itu, Ibu akan mengantarmu menuju sekolah—"

"Tidak, mana mungkin Ibu mengantarku sekolah. Aku ini sudah 17 tahun, Bu. Akan terlihat aneh jika Ibu masih saja mengantarku ke mana-mana," sela Sakura sembari duduk di samping Ibunya dan mengambil sehelai roti yang langsung diselainya dengan selai stroberi.

Mebuki segera menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa menolak, Sakura. Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke mana-mana bersama, kan?"

"Tapi, Bu—"

Mebuki meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura. "Tidak ada penolakan. Sekarang, lekas habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu akan menunggu di mobil dan jangan buat Ibu menunggu terlalu lama."

Sakura menatap sebal kepada Mebuki yang langsung melangkah pergi menuju mobil sedannya yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka. Kemudian, Sakura melahap roti panggangnya dengan gigitan yang bisa dibilang cukup _brutal_. Setelah habis, ia meneguk susu cokelatnya sampai menyisakan setengah gelas.

Ketika ia hendak keluar, dua pelayannya menunduk sopan dan membukakan pintu ganda tersebut untuknya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura-_sama_."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan di mobil telah terlihat sosok Ibunya yang telah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ibunya memang kurang menyukai yang namanya diantar oleh supir, baginya tidak bisa bebas. Kemudian, salah satu pelayannya membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Sakura dan mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti pelayannya yang lain.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di samping Ibunya, perlahan Mebuki mulai memutar setir mobil untuk segera meninggalkan halaman rumah megah mereka. Di perjalanan pun, Sakura lebih banyak memandangi lalu-lalang lalu-lintas yang dipenuhi oleh beragam kendaraan, baik beroda dua ataupun beroda empat—bahkan lebih.

"Hari ini ada kegiatan apa di sekolahmu?" tanya Mebuki membuka topik pembicaraan.

Sakura meliriknya. "Ibu menanyai kegiatanku nanti?"

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Sejarah, Kimia, dan Seni. Tumben sekali Ibu bertanya."

"Ibu hanya berusaha bersikap layaknya Ibu biasa."

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali menekuni jalan raya yang dilewati mereka. Sampai akhirnya mobil Mebuki berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura. Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang mengenakan seragam yang persis seperti Sakura mulai berdatangan dan segera memasuki sekolah mereka.

Ketika Sakura hendak keluar dari mobil Mebuki, tangannya segera ditahan beliau. "Ada apa lagi, Bu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

"Ibu ingin melihat isi tasmu lebih dulu," sahut Mebuki seraya mengambil tas sekolah Sakura.

"Aku tidak membawa rokok, kok. Ibu tenang saja, begini-begini pun aku tau tempat bila ingin merokok—"

"Kau masih merokok?" tanya Mebuki dengan nada tidak percaya. "Sakura, rokok tidak baik—"

Sakura mendengus. "Iya, tidak sering sekali kok. Ibu tenang saja, aku tidak akan segera mati hanya karena menghisap rokok sebulan sekali," jawabnya santai sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil Mebuki tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Mebuki menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Kenapa semua jadi tambah kacau begini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melempar asal tasnya ke atas mejanya sebelum akhirnya ia menghempaskan diri di atas sebuah kursi yang letaknya berada di paling ujung depan dekat pintu kelas. Ino, gadis _blonde_ yang duduk di sampingnya justru memberinya tatapan heran karena kedatangan Sakura yang terbilang cukup rusuh itu.

"Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang, _forehead_?" tanya Ino dengan desahan sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

Sakura menghela napas keras-keras. "Biasa halangan pagi. Kau tau sendiri kan apa yang paling bisa membuatku kesal sepagi ini?"

"Oh, pasti Ibumu lagi, ya?" tanya balik Ino berusaha menebak.

"Hah! Aku tidak mau jawab. Aku sudah bosan dengan ceramah beliau," kata Sakura dengan gusar. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung memasang _headset_ di kedua lubang telinganya dan mulai menyetel sebuah lagu dari I-pod kesayangannya. Kemudian. gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas tas miliknya.

Bel sekolah mulai berdering nyaring, namun tampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan Sakura tersebut sama sekali. Seorang cowok pirang dengan kedua pipi dihiasi kumis memasuki kelas dan melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Dengan niat yang iseng, cowok manis itu mendekati meja Sakura.

"Gempa! Bangun, Sakura-_chan_! Gempa!" seru Naruto dengan hebohnya sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja Sakura berkali-kali agar gadis itu cepat terbangun.

Dengan segera Sakura terbangun dan memandang sebal ke arah Naruto setelah sadar dirinya dikerjai cowok itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya memberinya sebuah cengiran khas yang membuatnya muak karena sudah terlalu sering melihatnya.

"_Baka_!" umpat Sakura kesal sambil memandang Naruto dengan sinis.

Naruto menjulurkan lidah bermaksud meledeknya. "Masa bodoh! Sudah bel, jangan tidur melulu!"

Sakura masih memandang sebal kepada Naruto, meskipun cowok itu sudah berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di paling belakang kelas. Di samping Naruto, terlihat sosok cowok berambut _raven _tampan tengah mengerjakan soal dari buku Matematika miliknya. Yep, pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika yang dimulai dengan pekan ulangan harian pertama. Sial.

Cowok itu—Uchiha Sasuke—menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi karena kepergok menatapnya. Sakura justru melotot kepadanya yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan 'Kau aneh' hingga kemudian Sakura berbalik badan memunggungi cowok itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Mitarashi Anko memasuki kelas dengan menenteng sebuah amplop cokelat yang diyakini anak-anak sekelas merupakan kertas soal ulangan Matematika mereka.

"Baik, supaya tidak mengulur waktu lebih lama, langsung saja semua buku dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Hanya ada pulpen, _type-x_, dan kertas ulangan di atas meja. Ponsel masukkan ke dalam tas," kata Anko-_sensei_ yang langsung mengomando murid-muridnya.

Semuanya langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh wali kelas mereka itu. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang terlihat begitu santai menghadapi ulangan hari ini. Tentu saja dengan memiliki kapasitas otak yang melewati batas 'biasa' sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang mampu menghadapi ujian-ujian semacam ini.

_Tidak perlu belajar pun aku juga bisa kok!_

Waktu ulangan pun dimulai setelah semuanya telah duduk sesuai nomor absen. Sakura duduk di kursi paling belakang, di sampingnya adalah Hinata. Karena nama lengkap Hinata adalah Hyuuga Hinata, cewek itu kini duduk bersebelahan dengan teman sebangkunya. Dikarenakan absen dimulai dari nama marga masing-masing.

Sementara itu di belakangnya adalah seorang cowok aneh bernama Hozuki Suigetsu, seorang cowok dengan gigi taring seperti ikan hiu dan terkadang cowok itu selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan di kelasnya, apalagi jika Suigetsu tengah bertingkah narsis. Padahal kalau menurut Sakura sendiri, cowok itu tergolong biasa, begitupun dengan gayanya yang kata orang-orang lucu.

_Pfft, lucu gigimu!_

Sakura berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal laknat tersebut dalam waktu setengah jam, padahal Anko-_sensei_ menyediakan waktu dua jam untuk mengerjakan soal. Dan terlihat kalau hanya Sakura yang baru selesai mengerjakan soal ketika yang lain masih sibuk berkutat dengan soal ulangan mereka.

Ia melirik Naruto yang duduk tepat di depan meja Anko-_sensei_. Cowok itu terlihat gusar sekali, terlihat jelas ia tidak belajar sama sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang duduk di samping cowok iseng itu. Sasuke jauh terlihat lebih tenang saat membaca soal tersebut dan mengerjakannya dengan lancar.

Dan pandangannya teralih pada Hinata, teman sebangkunya tadi. Gadis itu pun memang bisa dibilang cukup pintar karena pada dasarnya ia memang rajin, meski tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Hinata terlihat gugup sambil matanya sesekali melirik Naruto yang duduk di seberangnya itu.

_Hm, ada yang ditaksir nih ceritanya._

Matanya melirik jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu bel pergantian jam pelajaran masih begitu lama dan Sakura merasa jenuh hanya untuk menunggu bel sekolah.

Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, Sakura membawa kertas soal dan jawabannya ke hadapan Anko-_sensei_ dan langsung diterima beliau walaupun agak bingung juga melihat muridnya yang bisa mengerjakan soalnya secepat itu.

"Aku sudah boleh langsung keluar kelas kan, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura berusaha sopan walaupun lidahnya gatal juga berbicara seformal itu.

"Ya sudah, tapi ingat ya jangan kelayaban dulu. Tidak enak dilihat guru lain," nasihat Anko -_sensei_ sambil memeriksa jawaban Sakura yang untungnya benar semua.

"Baiklah, _sensei_. Tapi aku ingin mengambil ponselku dulu—"

"Keluar langsung, Sakura," kata Anko-_sensei_ menyela ucapannya.

"Tapi, _sensei_—"

"Ke-lu-ar," sela Anko-_sensei_ lagi dengan nada penekanan pada ucapannya sendiri.

Dengan gondok, Sakura mengikuti instruksi gurunya itu untuk langsung keluar kelas. Saat ia melewati meja Naruto, tangannya ditahan cowok itu.

Sakura menatapnya sebal. "Apa?"

"Kau mau ke mana? Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Ya ampun, tidak, Naruto! Aku bahkan tidak membawa rokok, kau tenang saja," gerutu Sakura pelan dengan suara yang terdengar dingin agar tidak sampai terdengar oleh Anko-_sensei_.

Naruto terlihat hendak menyanggah. "Tapi—"

"Naruto, kerjakan sendiri," sahut Anko-_sensei_ yang cukup mengagetkan keduanya. Dengan berat hati, Naruto langsung melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Dengan kesal, cewek itu langsung melangkah keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera memasuki lantai teratas sekolahnya itu, lebih tepatnya atap yang lebih cocok seperti tempat peristirahatan yang dapat membuat setiap orang di sana kehilangan beban setelah merasakan terpaan angin di wajah mereka.

Gadis bermata _emerald _itu mengeluarkan bungkus rokok yang diam-diam dibawanya dari saku rok seragamnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyelipkannya di antara bibir atas dengan bibir bawahnya. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah korek api yang langsung didekatkan ke ujung rokok miliknya.

Ia menyesap pelan saat ujung rokoknya telah terbakar. Matanya terpejam berusaha menikmati sensasi nikmat yang ditawarkan benda panjang itu. Tangannya melepas rokok tersebut dari sela-sela bibirnya, hingga kemudian terlihat asap tipis menyembul dari dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, jadi kau buru-buru ke sini untuk merokok ternyata," sahut seorang cowok bersurai merah dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya, yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman mengejek terhias di wajahnya.

Sakura tersedak karena terkejut dan ia langsung terbatuk-batuk keras. Cowok itu semakin mendekatinya.

Sakura beringsut menjauh ketika setiap langkah kaki cowok itu mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba tangan cowok itu meraih bungkus rokok yang ada di dalam saku pakaiannya. Fiuuh, untung saja dia tidak salah pegang.

Hei, dilarang _ngeres_ di sini ya!

"K-kau…," sahut Sakura terbata-bata. "Untuk apa kau ada di sini?"

"Penasaran saja melihat si juara yang bisa menyelesaikan soal sesulit itu dalam waktu singkat dan sekarang malah merokok seperti orang sedang stres saja," oloknya.

Sakura menggeram kesal. "Tutup mulutmu! Err, Sabaku? Atau siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Intinya yang aku tau kau itu berteman baik juga dengan Naruto. Jadi, kalau kau menghormati Naruto sebagai temanmu, kau juga harus menghormatiku dengan tidak mengganggu apa yang sedang aku lakukan!"

Sabaku no Gaara malah semakin tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku, bahkan dirimu sekalipun, Rambut Alien," sindirnya sambil meraih punting rokok yang ada di sela-sela ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sakura. Cewek itu berjengit kaget saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara yang dengan asal membuang rokoknya itu.

"Rokok tidak cocok melatarbelakangi hidupmu, Haruno-_san_," gumam Gaara yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap sekolah.

"Apa maksudnya? Toh, ini hidupku," gerutu Sakura meski sedikit bingung juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah dengan mata dan jemari tangannya sibuk menekan berkali-kali ponselnya tersebut untuk menghubungi Ibu atau supir di rumahnya untuk segera menjemputnya. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengangkat telepon dari dirinya. Selalu saja si _operator_ yang menjawab panggilannya.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Sakura harus menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan wajah semerawut yang semakin memperjelas kalau dirinya memang tengah dilanda kekesalan tingkat tinggi sehingga tidak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang lewat yang berani menyapanya.

_Tiiin!_

Sakura dibuat terkejut dengan suara klakson motor yang kini tengah berhenti di depannya. Ada tiga motor disana, dan pengendaranya pun sama-sama mengenakan helm yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan motor masing-masing. Merah, biru, dan kuning. Meski tersembunyi, namun Sakura tahu siapa mereka dan ia _jelas_ tahu siapa yang iseng mengklakson tadi.

"Kau lagi, Naruto," gumamnya kesal.

Naruto membuka kaca helmnya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jenaka. "Wah, ada gadis cantik yang sedang menunggu pangeran berkuda putihnya nih."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah apa katamu saja, Naruto-_baka_."

Seorang cowok yang mengendarai moge berwarna merah itu terlihat menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau yakin, Naruto? Kukira dia sedang _jualan_ di depan sekolah."

Sakura melotot mendengar kalimat hinaan dari bibir Sabaku no Gaara itu. "Apa maksudmu—"

"Sudahlah, ayo lekas pergi, Gaara, Dobe. Kita juga harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita," ajak Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura dan cowok itu langsung menggas mesin motor ninjanya yang berwarna biru dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kemudian, Gaara menyusul Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan garang dari Sakura. Sementara itu, Sakura hendak melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Gaara, meskipun tak berguna karena cowok itu mengenakan helm.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Simpan saja sepatu mahalmu itu," sahut Naruto sambil menutup kaca helmnya dan segera menyusul dua temannya itu meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat semakin _bete_ saja menunggu sendirian di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taksi itu perlahan mulai berhenti melaju tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah yang telah diberi garis kuning polisi. Dengan kebingungan, Sakura segera keluar dari taksi tersebut setelah membayar ongkos pulangnya dan melihat berbagai barang di dalam rumahnya mulai diangkut satu per satu oleh beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Sakura segera melarikan diri menuju ke dalam rumahnya, namun tepat di pintu ganda rumahnya itu tertempel palang bertuliskan 'Rumah ini disita'. Dan di depan pintu tersebut, ia melihat sosok Ibunya yang tengah duduk di anak tangga sembari menangis dengan wajah tertutup tangan.

"Ibu," panggil Sakura sambil menghampiri Mebuki dan duduk di bawahnya. "Ada apa, Bu? Apa yang terjadi dengan rumah kita?"

"Sa-sakura…," Mebuki mulai menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang banjir oleh air mata. "Rumah kita disita bank."

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membulat lebar, seketika ia berdiri tegap. "A-apa? Kenapa—lalu di mana Ayah sekarang?"

"Ayahmu sekarang dipenjara atas tindakan korupsi yang dilakukannya."

Jawaban Mebuki tersebut mampu membuat seluruh tulang Sakura seolah tak kokoh lagi. Ia langsung jatuh lemas di bawah tempat Mebuki duduk. Tanpa diperintah, air mata mulai jatuh menetesi kedua pipinya. Ini semua tampak seperti mimpi buruk yang datang di siang bolong baginya. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya melakukan tindakan korupsi seperti itu?

"Se-sekarang … kita … Ibu dan Sakura...," Sakura tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi karena saking terkejutnya dengan berita yang dibawakan oleh Mebuki.

Masih dengan isak tangis, Mebuki menyentuh pundak Sakura yang masih bergetar. "Maaf, Nak. Ibu juga baru mengetahui perbuatan Ayahmu. Harta kita sudah disita semua oleh bank, yang tersisa hanya pakaian dan sedikit uang. Tapi uang itu tidak akan cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan kita selama seminggu di sini."

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana, Bu?" tanya Sakura yang kini mulai memandang Mebuki dengan pandangan bingung.

"Uang yang tersisa akan Ibu gunakan untuk naik kereta. Kita pakai uangnya untuk tinggal di rumah nenekmu di Hokkaido—"

"Apa? Hokkaido? Sakura tidak mau tinggal di sana. Sakura tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-teman Sakura, Bu," sela Sakura.

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya, Nak. Kalau kita tetap di Konoha, kita ingin hidup dengan apa? Setidaknya nenekmu masih mempunyai peternakan di sana, kita bisa membantunya mencari uang. Tetapi…," Mebuki menjeda ucapannya.

"Kenapa, Bu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kalau kau tinggal di Hokkaido dan kau ingin tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu, mau tidak mau kau akan dinikahkan dengan putra seorang pemilik perkebunan besar di desa nenekmu. Karena kalau kau tetap sekolah dan tidak menikahinya, baik Ibu dan nenek tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membiayai sekolahmu—"

"Kalau begitu Sakura tidak usah sekolah—"

"Jangan!" sela Mebuki. "Bukannya Ibu ingin kau segera menikah, tapi Ibu hanya tidak ingin kau memutuskan sekolahmu hanya karena kondisi sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap sekolah dan menjadi orang yang sukses kelaknya. Dan bersekolah di kota Hokkaido, membutuhkan banyak biaya."

Sakura menunduk, tiba-tiba ia menatap antusias. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tetap tinggal di Konoha. Aku akan berusaha mencari kerja sampingan."

"Lalu kau ingin tinggal di mana? Kita tidak punya rumah lagi di sini."

"Aku…," Sakura kembali menunduk. "Mungkin di rumah Ino."

Mebuki segera menggeleng. "Jangan, Ibu tidak ingin menetapnya dirimu di sini membuat orang lain menjadi repot."

"Tapi Sakura tidak ingin menikah, Bu. Apalagi jika mengingat putra pemiliki perkebunan terbesar di desa nenek itu adalah Rock Lee," jawab Sakura dengan nada tidak senang pada akhir kalimat.

"Lebih baik, aku tanyakan ini semua pada Ino. Beri aku kesempatan," pinta Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

Mebuki menunduk. "Baiklah, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Ino."

Sakura mengangguk senang dan segera mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi ponsel Ino. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Ino menjawab panggilannya. "_Halo_."

"Ino, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Sakura tanpa membalas sapaan Ino.

"_Sakura? Ada apa? Kau sepertinya terburu-buru sekali_," jawab Ino heran.

"Ini penting. Kau sudah menonton atau membaca beritanya hari ini?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Ino sempat bingung dengan maksudnya sampai akhirnya terdengar helaan tak enak dari gadis pirang itu.

"Oh, soal Ayahmu," gumam Ino. "Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya."

Tiba-tiba Sakura kembali menangis. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Ino. Rumahku sudah disita oleh bank dan juga perusahaan tempat Ayahku bekerja. Ibuku mengajak untuk tinggal di rumah nenekku di Hokkaido—"

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa pindah!"

"Aku tau, dan aku memang tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku masih ingin tinggal di sini. Tak apa bila aku harus bekerja, walaupun entah di mana. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu harus menetap di mana. Kuharap keluargamu tidak keberatan bila menerimaku di sana."

Ino terdiam sebentar. "Entahlah, Sakura. Kau pun tau sendiri bagaimana Ayahku itu. Sejak dulu beliau tidak pernah mengijinkan seorang teman pun untuk menginap di rumah kami, apalagi bila menetap."

Sakura menunduk lesu mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan," sahut Ino membuat Sakura setidaknya bisa tersenyum tipis sekarang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ino," sahut Sakura.

"Tak masalah. Nah, sekarang aku akan mencarikan pekerjaan dulu, soal tempat tinggal bisa kita urus nanti. Yang pasti, kau tidak boleh pergi, _wakatta_?!" tanya Ino dengans sedikit mengomel.

"Iya."

Akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka pun terputus. Sakura menoleh kepada Mebuki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Dengan senyuman, Sakura menjawab tanda tanya Mebuki.

"Ino mau membantuku, Bu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan hitam itu melaju ketika lampu lalu lintas dari berwarna merah berganti menjadi warna hijau. Ino mulai membawa mobilnya itu memasuki perumahan sepi, apalagi saat itu sedang pukul 8 malam. Sampai akhirnya mobil Ino berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat kuning terang.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang telah disita. Oh, mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan rumahnya membuatnya kian frustasi saja.

"Kau akan bekerja di sini…," sahut Ino.

"…"

"… sebagai pembantu."

Sakura melotot seketika. "A-apa? Pembantu katamu? Yang benar saja, aku tidak mungkin bekerja sebagai pembantu. Bahkan dulu aku yang dilayani, mengapa sekarang aku melayani—"

"Itu _dulu_, kan?" tanya Ino yang mampu membuat Sakura terdiam seketika.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau pun tau sendiri kalau mencari pekerjaan di Konoha itu bagaikan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Yang bisa kudapatkan hanya ini, dan kurasa majikanmu adalah orang yang baik—berdasarkan suaranya saat kutelpon tadi."

Sakura menghela napas frustasi. "Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" tanyanya sembari menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak," jawab Ino tegas. "Kau memilih yang mana? Di sini sebagai pembantu, atau menyusul Ibumu menuju Hokkaido dan menikahi … err, siapa kau bilang? Rock Lee?"

Pilihan yang sulit.

"Baiklah," sahut Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah. "Aku akan bekerja sebagai pembantu."

Ino tersenyum puas dengan jawaban sahabat baiknya itu. Kemudian ia mengajak Sakura untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah tersebut. Ketika mereka berdiri di depan pintu bercat cokelat itu, Ino mengetuknya hingga tak berapa lama kemudian keluarlah sosok wanita pirang berkuncir empat.

"Maaf, cari siapa?" tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Aku Ino, yang menelepon ke sini tadi siang," jawab Ino tak kalah sopan.

Wanita itu terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, yang menawarkan jasa pembantu itu, ya?"

_Jasa dia bilang? Ya ampun_, gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Benar, ini dia calon pembantunya," sahut Ino sembari menyenggol Sakura untuk segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 17 tahun," jawab Sakura dengan nada _ogah-ogahan_ dan itu membuat Ino mendengus melihat sikapnya yang tak niatan itu.

"Aku Temari. Umurmu 17? Wah, berarti kau seumuran dengan adikku yang paling kecil. Sayang sekali baru semuda ini kau harus bekerja," timpal Temari dengan nada simpatik. "Ino sudah menceritakan masalahmu itu."

Mendengarnya membuat Sakura langsung mendelik tajam kepada Ino yang cengengesan.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak usah dipermasalahkan lebih jauh lagi. Aku percaya bahwa Tuhan tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih baik untukmu, aku juga mendoakan yang sama untuk Ayahmu, Sakura," kata Temari.

"Nah, ayo sekarang masuk," ajaknya yang langsung diiyakan oleh Ino dan Sakura. Di dalamnya pun mampu membuat Sakura terheran-heran karena di ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga pun terlihat begitu rapih dan bersih. Lantas untuk apa Temari membutuhkan jasa—pembantu—nya?

"Aku tau kalau kau pasti bingung. Pasti kau pikir orang yang membutuhkan jasa pembantu itu adalah orang yang suka membuat rusuh segala tempat dengan berbagai pakaian kotor dan sampah di mana-mana," sahut Temari sembari duduk di sofa.

"I-iya, itu memang benar," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

Temari terlihat terkekeh pelan. "Memang kau dibutuhkan, tapi bukan untuk membersihkan daerah ini. Tapi, kamar adik-adikku—bahkan aku sudah lelah memberitahu mereka. Salah satunya—ah, Gaara!"

Mendengar nama familiar tersebut membuat Sakura melotot dan menoleh ke belakangnya di mana Gaara menyeringai dengan gaya yang menurutnya sok keren. "Hai, pembantu baru."

_**TBC**_


End file.
